


Christmas Love

by Ohheyerin



Series: Muke christmas series [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Engagment, M/M, Michael Clifford Loves Luke Hemmings, Muke - Freeform, Ohheyerin's annuel christmas one shot, This is like really old, and im sorry, its from 2015, lol, my other one shot of them is much better, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohheyerin/pseuds/Ohheyerin
Summary: "Michael, Michael! wake up its Christmas!!!" "5 more minutes."





	Christmas Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is detected to fabmuke for just being awesome.
> 
> I tried.
> 
> This is a fluff because I want it to be :p
> 
> This song is what inspired me to write this (I love that song so much) - Christmas love -Justin Bieber https://open.spotify.com/track/3RH9idbxUAMcUldet2ormp?si=HPiQpwdJQd6zmtcfnpp4ug
> 
>  
> 
> This is a VERY old one short I wrote in 2015 and I just wanted to put this on here :) hope you liked this (Its fine if you don't its bad)

~~Michael~~

"Babe, I'm back!" I yell placing my coat on the coat rack.

"In the living room!" he yelled back

I quickly place his present in the guest room and walk to the living room.

I stop and just stare at the sight in front of me in awe.

There sat Luke in his pink Christmas sweater, black leggings, pink flower crown, and some sparkly purple slippers. He was sipping on some cocoa and watching Rudolf the red nose reindeer.

"Hey, baby. " I said sitting down next to him. He immediately set down his coco and wrapped himself around me placing his head on my chest.

"Why were you gone so long, Mikey? "

"I had to go get something."

"Ooh is it for tomorrow?"

Tomorrow was Christmas which made him more hyper than he already is. It's cute to see him all festive and shit. It makes my life a bit happier than it is.

"It might be or it might not you just have to wait. " I said kissing his head and rubbing his back.

"Ok." he yawns and cuddles more into me.

Soon he fell asleep. Soft snores were the only thing that was heard with the occasional mumbles of my name which made me smile.

I slowly stand up and carry him to the bedroom. It was 10:00 now so I had to get his presents set up.

I go to the closet where all his presents are and grabbed them. I set them down on the table and grabbed the wrapping paper.

"Ok Michael, you can do this. " I grabbed one of his present and the wrapping paper and start wrapping it.

I slowly got the hang of it after a few tries and set them under the tree next to mine.

I go to the kitchen and grab the pack of frozen cookies since we were too lazy to make them ourselves.

I put them in the oven then go in the living room and watch TV for a little bit.

Once they were done, I poured a glass of milk and set it on the small table that was by the tree.

I stand back and smile at my work. I did pretty well.

The time now was half past 11 so I decided to go to bed.

I slowly slip in and softly grab Luke placing him right on my chest.

He wrapped his hands around me nuzzling his face into my neck.

I kiss his cheek and slowly slip into the darkness of sleep.

 

**The next day~**

 

"Michael, Michael!! Wake up its Christmas!!!" Luke said bouncing on my lap.

If he doesn't stop then something big is going to happen.

I groan and stuff a pillow on my face.

"5 more minutes!!" I mumbled

"No Mikey, you said you would get up from your precious sleep to open presents with me." he pouted

"Noooooo!"

He sighed

"I'll give you a blowjob if you do. "

I was up faster than you could say cookies.

"I'm up, I'm up!!!!"

"Great now let's go open some presents!!" he drags me to the living room where the tree was.

He pushes me to the floor then sat on my lap.

He quickly handed me one of my presents.

"Open it. "

I open it and gasped.

Two tickets to see green day.

I squealed and hugged him tightly. Bouncing him up and down.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyoooooou!!!" I yelled which made him giggle.

I placed a giant sloppy kiss right on his cheek making him whine.

"I love you. "

"Mhm, you should. "

"Oh shut up and open your presents. "

Soon we finished I got him another flower crown, a new guitar, some plaid shirts, and a little penguin with a Santa hat on.

I think he liked that the most.

I got a new songbook, some more band tees, an iPhone 6+, and some more guitar picks.

"Thank you so much baby, " he said giving me a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, your welcome but it isn't over yet. " I mumbled against his lips

We pulled apart with him looking at me confused

"Just cover your eyes and I'll be right back."

He nodded and covered his eyes.

"No peeking!!"

"Yeah yeah. "

I quickly go into the guest bedroom and grab the box.

I walk back to him.

"OK open." he drops his hand and opens the box.

"A puppy?! " he squeals

"Mhm. "

What you thought it was a ring?

Pfft No.

"What is this? " he looks on the collar and sees a ring.

Ok maybe it is a ring so what?

His eyes started to water.

"A r-ring? "

"Yes, baby. "

I take the ring off the collar and get down on one knee.

"Luke, god Luke I know I suck at these things but I just want to tell you how much I love you and how much you have changed my life for the better. I was a very angry person who didn't care what would happen to me but then you came into my life. You were the light that guided me to a better me. One that could love and support you through thick and thin. To do anything for you so that way you can that pretty, pretty smile on the pretty, pretty face. I want to be the one who you grow old with. The one who you would have kids with. The one that you love. So, Lucas Robert Hemmings, will you marry me? "

By now he was sobbing and the puppy was trying to lick the tears away.

"Yes god yes, Michael!" I smiled and put the ring on his finger.

He pulled me in and crashed our lips together.

"You made me the happiest guy in the whole world," he said looking into my eyes.

"I can say the same thing about you."

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY FOR THIS lol I know its bad but im just putting it on here. If you want to tell me how bad this is then tell me in the comments ;)
> 
> have a good day!!!!
> 
> Iris


End file.
